Berk High
by hiccupandtoothless294
Summary: modern httyd. So hiccup is a wimpy kid in his local high school and he finds himself getting bullied everyday by snoutlout and his group of thugs. A new student arrives and hiccup finally would have someone he could relate to. Toothless. hiccup starts to descuver that his school is cursed and its up to him to gather information and a resistances without getting caught. oc's added


Berk High

A/N: so hi everyone so let me start out that this is a fictional modern AU so there is dark magic that will be involved within the story but that's later, so in addition I'd like to thank all my friends about letting me include there OC's within this story many though are mine for my friend and I's stories aside from this I'm very existed to write this story and I hope to figure things out step by step, for a change. XP so on with this story.

Chapter 1 welcome to Berk High

_Welcome to Berk high, the place were a kid like me is the underdog. I'm a nobody. I don't fit into a category. I don't belong. Let me introduce you to the kids here at school. There's the popular kids and their leader is the beautiful Astrid Hofferson. The Jocks there leader is Darkshade, she's always up for a challenge though sometimes she whines up in the office. Then there's the nerds there leader is Fishlegs Ingerman. There's also the students, they're just random kids who are not part of any groups. They go with each other everywhere. I've tried to be friends with them and failed. Then there's the Preps rich and self centered, they often get into fights with the other popular kids especially when their leader is Astrid's twin sister Luna Hofferson. Then there's the Bullies they are not Jocks but they pick on everyone one they are stronger then. This would be Snoutlout's gang. Then there's the real bad boys and girls the street gang they call themselves the Berserkers. If you meet a Berserker your most defiantly screwed over. They are drug dealers at this school and they care weapons on them. I've seen a few of Dagur's crew get shot and killed right before my eyes and I live with the nightmares. Then lastly we have the Dragon's... The strongest of the groups, they got kick out of all the school they go to and live in a rundown part of town. They are said to hold keys to magic, do I believe thoughts rumors? Yeah, I do and I know I'm in trouble if I'm late to class I need to get to class I'll talk to you all later._

Authors POV: 

_ Hiccup closed his locker as the first bell rang. He held his books close to his chest as he walked thought the hallway and entered the room. sitting down at his desk he took out a drawing book and began to start a drawing. The second bell rung and everyone took their seats.  
_  
"Good morning class today we have a new student joining us today. Come in." Miss Brice said. _A young boy with jet black hair and baggy clothes entered the room. mumbles were heard.  
_  
"Is that a dragon?" Asked someone.

"It sure looks that way." said another.

"Quite down class. Go introduce yourself." Miss Brice said. _The boy shook his head. _"He's a bit nervous, this is Toothless, he just transferred from night flight high school." Miss Brice said. _Hiccup's head looked u from his books, that school was for dragons! This boy, is he or was he a dragon?_ "Please take a seat beside Hiccup and then we can get started." Miss Brice said. _Toothless sat down. Hiccup looked back at his drawing. Toothless looked over at his work. he couldn't help but smile at the boys work, it was the boy with Earth growing up around him as his hands and eyes glow.  
_  
_ After class Hiccup was just about to leave when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. Looking back he saw Toothless._ "c-could you show me around the school at lunchtime, and could we , I don't know, be friends?" Toothless asked sheepishly.

_ Hiccup's eyes widened and he hugged the boy tightly. He let him go. _"Yes yes yes, finally I won't be all alone!" Hiccup said happily.

"Whoa, calm down Hiccup, look you probable think I'm some bad boy that was transferred from the school for people like me, but I felt an unsettling force in the space time rift and I believe you and the leaders of residence are in real danger here." Toothless said as the two of them headed to geography.

"What the heck are you talking about Toothless, you're not even trying to make scene." Hiccup said.

"You've been wakening up in the middle of the night after you watch yourself being injected by a serum, if I'm not mistaken." Toothless said.

_ Hiccup froze in his tracks._ "H-how do you know that, I haven't told anyone." Hiccup said.

_ Toothless could see the fear in his new friends eyes._ "I'll tell you everything at lunch hour, time to head to geography." Toothless said.

_ Hiccup shook his head and followed Toothless. How did he know all that stuff, only a dragon could and that would make since._ "So what is your clans name Toothless?" Hiccup said under his breath knowing well enough the boy could hear him.

_ Toothless sighed._ "Strike clan," Toothless said. "The strongest of all clans, I need not say anymore, you'll learn more in time Hiccup." Toothless said. _Hiccup kept silent the rest of the way as he walked beside Toothless. The previous dragon walked with a proud stance, he almost passed as a popular kid and speaking of which._

Astrid walked down the hallway with her crew of popular kids her sister following after her. Pain suddenly found Hiccup. Toothless turned and stared at Snoutlout. "Oh look Hiccup the useless is right where he belongs on the floor groveling for mercy, how pathetic." Snoutlout sneered. _His crew laughed all except one, he looked to be the muscle only he wasn't laughing. His name was wolf of hell, no one really understood why he was called that.  
_  
"Hey, why don't you pick on somebody your own size." Toothless growled baring his sharp fangs.  
_  
Snoutlout eminently stopped his laughing._ "What did you just say newbie?" Snoutlout asked.

"I said pick on someone your own size you mean bully, I swear if you- gah, uhm." _Toothless felt his vision sway this way and that as he toughed his mouth. there was red sticky liquid on his hand. Blood. Hiccup ran to Toothless' side. Toothless fell unconscious._

Just then the vice principle stood right behind Snoutlout and his crew. "Snoutlout! My office know, as for everyone else get to second period." _Hiccup looked up at the vice principal as she bent down to meet with Hiccup's eye level._

Hiccup frowned and looked back at Toothless. "He was only trying to protect me, it's my fault he's like this." Hiccup said sadly. _The vice principle helped Hiccup take Toothless to the nurses office._

"I'll tell Mr. Kitsigia you and Toothless won't be attending class, but you know I'll be calling your father about this, just as I will do the same for Toothless." she said_. Hiccup sighed but nodded._

Not long after the vice principle left toothless opened his eyes. "Hey Toothless how are you feeling?" Hiccup asked.

_ Toothless sat up and looked down at his hands. _"I lost, to a human. To a leader. That shouldn't have happened. I underestimated your kind. I got to side tracked please forgive me Hiccup." Toothless said well not looking at the boy.

_ Hiccup frowned sadly._ "Toothless, I forgive you but I don't understand why you feel you need to be forgiven... by me?" Hiccup asked.

_ Toothless sighed and shook his head_. "I can't tell you that Hiccup." Toothless said.

"Jeez that's another thing to add to my list that you haven't answered any of my questions, man dragons are super secretive huh, wait Toothless what are you doing!?" Hiccup said.

_ Toothless touched his head to Hiccup's_. "Toothless? your scaring me. what the hell are you doing?" Hiccup asked.

_ Toothless opened his eyes. Hiccup felt every muscle in his body go numb as he stared into toothless' astiric green eyes._ "Listen to me very carefully Hiccup this message is for your ears only. There is a great darkness coming to your school. Your only hope is to create a residence amongst the leaders of all of the school groups. With that said you must not be caught without you the resistance will fall and your kind will serve the night." Toothless said. _His eyes returned to normal and Hiccup shook his head. He looked up at Toothless. He couldn't believe it, any of it._

"What the hell is going on!" Hiccup thought as the dragon stared at him.

"This is the day you start to learn who you are." Toothless said turning away.

_ Hiccup watched him go before running after him._ "What did you just do to me!? What are you talking about! Toothless stop!" Hiccup said grabbing to boys shoulder. "Answer me! Please Toothless, I need to know what's happing." Hiccup said looking into the dragons' normal eyes.

"We'll talk later." Toothless said. _Hiccup watched as Toothless took his phone and imported his number into his phone._ "Here, we'll text once we get home. Do you understand my words Hiccup?" Toothless said_. Hiccup only nodded and watched as Toothless parted ways with him leaving him to stand alone in the auto hallway.  
_  
'What the hell have I gotten myself into?' Hiccup thought to himself as he headed to cooking class.

_ Hiccup unlocked his bike and put on his helmet and started heading home as quickly as possible. Hiccup just hoped his younger brother wouldn't bother him. He ran up to his room his brother running after him. Slammed the door and locked it he look at a new message that just arrived.  
_  
Toothless: Hiccup are you there?

Hiccup: Yes, I'm here though my little brother is trying to get into my room.

Toothless: typically brothers are brothers though I wouldn't know. anyway what do you wish to know

Hiccup? oh and by the way, you must delete all of these messages, do you understand?

Hiccup: *Nods*

Toothless: Good and what is it you wish to know?

Hiccup: Everything.

Toothless: *sigh* okay here we go. You are the head leader of a resistance to save your school from falling into the darkness. No one knows that you school resides on a know dark portal. Soon enough we'll begin to notice strange phenomenon's happing and you must bring each leader from each group and help to join the groups together in order to save your school, if you were to fall into the darkness' grasp like in your dream the others will join you within the darkness as well making this side of town what it looks like in my park of town. Do you understand how critical this is?

_ Hiccup swallow hard. He released a shaky breath._

Hiccup: So that's a lot on me, but how would I do that? Nobody would listen to me I'm a nobody remember! And I doubt Astrid and Luna will try. Snoutlout would beat me to a pulp. Dagur would shoot me, Taranee is goth and may believe me. Fishlegs is to wrapped up in books. Darkshade would challenge me for control and I could only guess what the strays are going to do. Look Toothless I know nothing about these people how could I lead an entire student body in a fight to save the school?

Toothless : -_- sigh I understand. It'd be hard to do We'll just have to work together and find out what we can do to reel them all in. Anyways I need to go eat talk to you later.

Hiccup: Bye

_ Hiccup then deletes all of the texts. tomorrow would be a new day._

A/N: okay everyone, there you are. the first chapter of Berk high and thank you to my editors. who took the time out of their lives to go over this.


End file.
